Love so Deep, Betrayal so Strong
by KristynJ.SmallvilleFan
Summary: Chloe tried to forget that night. Dean can't stop remembering that night. Their destinies are intertwined but they don't know it yet. Then, Chloe goes back to that little town to help Dean with a problem, only to discover her feelings for him never left- even after she married Oliver and had her precious little boy, Jack.


**Hi! So I don't know where this story will lead… sorry Chollie folks about this one :( I love them too, but when this scenario popped into my head, I couldn't ignore it even though I was sad when I was writing this. It'll be good though, that's for sure! Done with my first semester of college! So happy. Now I have time to write more fanfics during Christmas break. Hope everyone has a Merry Christmas and a good New Year. Please leave a comment!**

"_Clark Kent is dead."_

_ "Clark, don't leave me here alone, please…" Chloe whispered, hand on her stomach, sick with the idea that her best friend was leaving for who-knows-how-long._

_ "I love you Chloe."_

_ "You never loved me, you were just protecting Clark!"_

_ "No, Jimmy!"_

Chloe woke, gasping for breath. Those dreams had haunted her for over five years, never dulling or fading away like she wished they would. She leaned back on her hands and looked at the peaceful Oliver sleeping beside her. Careful not to wake him, Chloe slipped out of bed and went into Jack's room. Her precious three year old son lay in his bed, green sheets covering half of his face. Oliver had insisted on a green room- green bedspread, green walls, green bathroom. He wanted his son to grow up to become just like him. Chloe was glad she had a son that way Ollie could teach him how to shoot the bow and play football with him. She bent down and kissed his sweet, little, chubby face then turned to leave his room.

Rrriiinnnggg!

The loud sound made Chloe jump out of her skin. She grabbed her phone and quickly pushed the ignore button. Whoever it was could wait until morning.

When Chloe awoke, Oliver was already gone. She walked into the kitchen to find a fresh pile of pancakes and a cup of coffee by the stove. Smiling, Chloe grabbed a plate and two pancakes. As she took her first bite, she remembered the call from last night.

"Hey Chloe, I don't know if you remember me, but we met a couple of years, well, more like 5 years ago. Anyway, just wanted to see how you were doing."

Chloe almost choked on her bite of pancake. That voice, too familiar yet too strange at the same time.

_Dean._

Memories came rushing back. The days after Jimmy's funeral that were spent on the road, trying to let out some anger. Then she'd met a young, handsome man named Dean Winchester at a small town in Montana.

"Oh god, what am I supposed to do?" Chloe asked herself as she wrapped up the pancakes and set them in the fridge.

Just then, Jack came moseying into the kitchen, his messy blond hair and green PJ's completing his little Oliver complex.

"Hey, honey," Chloe said, trying her hardest to smile. "Do you want some pancakes for breakfast?"

He nodded and smiled.

Chloe tried to concentrate on re-heating the pancakes, but Dean's voice kept invading her mind. His sweet lips, the bed they shared for the night, the hooting owls and howling coyotes.

"Mommy, is something burning?" Jack asked, setting his little elbows on the kitchen table.

She jumped as the pancake in the skillet began to turn dark brown. After taking it out and throwing the burnt pancake away, Chloe grabbed another one from the fridge and watched it carefully, hoping not to burn it.

"What are we going to do today while daddy's at work?" Jack asked with a mouthful of pancake.

"Jack, how many times have I told you- 'never talk while there is food in your mouth'?" Chloe told him, kissing the top of his head. "You're going to go over to Uncle Clark and Aunt Lois' house for a few hours while mommy gets some work done."

"Yay! Will Shelby be there too?" Jack inquired of the old Golden Retriever.

"Yes, she will."

She hated lying to her son. She hated herself for falling for Dean that one night years ago. But she had to do the right thing and tell him she was married and had a son.

Half an hour later, Jack was dressed and ready to go, backpack in hand.

As they entered Clark and Lois' apartment, Chloe pulled Jack aside. "Now be good and listen to Lois, alright? Mommy loves you."

She kissed him goodbye then thanked Lois for being willing to watch him for a little while.

Right when she got home, Chloe dialed Dean's number.

"Hello."

"Hey Dean, it's me, Chloe. We need to talk," Chloe said over the phone, her knees weakening at the sound of his voice.

"Yeah, we do," Dean said, sighing.

"I'm married now."

"I'm still in love with you."

"What?!" they both said at the same time.

"Dean, I'm married now, I have a three year old son."

"Oh well, I just wanted to see if you'd like to come up and visit me sometime. Maybe with your husband and boy. We could celebrate Thanksgiving together," Dean said, a sadness in his voice.

"What's wrong? You wouldn't have called just for that. You know you can tell me anything," Chloe asked, feeling the tension in the air start to rise.

"It's Sam, he's gone."

"What do you mean?" Chloe replied. She'd never met his brother, but Dean talked about him a lot.

"He's dead, died last night. Something killed him and I thought you could help find what did this to him."

"I'd love to, but it's just-"

"I understand, you don't want your husband to know you're visiting an old boyfriend. It's fine."

"No, it's not. I was going to say that it would take a few days for me to get there, but I'll definitely help."

Dean let out a sigh of relief. "What will you tell your family?"

"That I have some business to finish in Montana and need a few days alone there. My cousin and best friend can watch Jack and I'll just cook a few meals for Ollie since I won't be there with him."

A pit formed in Chloe's stomach. She'd be lying to four people just to be able to see Dean again. What was she thinking? She knew if she went back she'd fall in love with him all over again.

"Alright, thanks. I really appreciate it. See you soon."

Chloe hung up and stood frozen in the middle of the living room, startled by what she'd just agreed to.

The next three hours flew by as she packed a suitcase full of clothes and cleaned up their apartment.

"Hey, Ollie, would you mind picking Jack up from Clark's on your way home?" she asked him over the phone later that day.

"Uh, actually Clark wants to have us over for dinner if that's fine with you."

"Yes, it is. I just have to leave early in the morning so we won't be able to stay the whole night."

"What for?" Oliver asked.

"There's some business I need to finish in Montana. It won't take long, just a few days."

"Does this have to do with the weeks you were on the road after Jimmy's death?"

"Yes, just a minor thing I need to take care of. Apologize to some people, right my wrongs," Chloe replied, hating all this lying to Oliver deal.

"Okay Chloe, just be back by the weekend," Ollie said, a smile in his voice.

"See you soon," Chloe hung up, gasping for breath. How was she ever going to survive dinner tonight?

**How'd you like it? I need feedback so please leave a comment! Thank you!**


End file.
